The present invention relates generally to an adjustable forward translating headrest for a passenger seat, and more particularly, to a mechanically operated headrest configured with a ring brake mechanism providing infinite adjustability in the given amount of stroke.
Passenger seats, such as airliner passenger seats, are typically configured with headrests to enhance safety and comfort. While most headrests are merely a fixed vertical extension of the seatback, and therefore lack independent adjustability, some seats are configured with headrests capable of adjusting relative to their supporting seatback.
Adjustable headrests can be pivotally attached along a bottom edge thereof to a top edge of the seatback, thereby allowing the angle defined between the headrest and seatback to be changed. Adjustable headrests can also be configured to raise or lower relative to their supporting seatback to accommodate passengers of varying heights. In either adjustable headrest configuration, such headrest assemblies typically utilize one or more of buttons, levers, cabling and actuators for adjustment, each of which adds to seat complexity, weight, and cost. Further, no prior art headrest assemblies are capable of forward translation independent of rotation.
Therefore, to provide headrest movement different from that of pivoting and vertically adjustable headrests, the present invention provides a forward translating headrest wherein horizontal movement is separate from rotational movement, when so equipped. The headrest assembly of the present invention further operates without buttons, levers, cabling and actuators, thereby providing a simple mechanical assembly in a compact package ideal for airliner applications.